


The Black Shadow

by WINTERWONDERLAND3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINTERWONDERLAND3/pseuds/WINTERWONDERLAND3
Relationships: platonical - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Black Shadow

One cold, chilly night, four friends (Savana, Hayley, Kodi, and Gracie) walked towards an ice cream shop. It was pitch black; the only light sources were the dull lights of an old, creepy house and the glow of the moon as it reflected off the water, causing it to sparkle. They heard unsettling footsteps coming from the old abandoned house on their way to the ice cream shop. They decided to investigate. As they approached the front door, screaming erupted from inside, the walls echoing with the sounds of painful terror. The friends raced inside. Frightened, they carefully looked around and saw blood on all the walls and the floor. Frightened by what they saw, Hayley decided to speak “w-who d-did t-this,” stuttered Hayley, “I-I-I don’t know,” replied Kodi.  
“Let’s get out of here,” mumbled Savana. They bolted to the door. They tried to get out of the door, but it slammed shut, so they tried to open the door, but (Hayley)locked it, “this is weird. The door can’t just shut by its self, can it” “no, Hayley, it can’t, which means that we are not the only ones in here. Is anyone here” replied Gracie. But there was no sound to be heard, then all of a sudden, there was a painful, terrifying sort of scream coming from one of the rooms, “what was that?” asked Gracie. “I don’t know,” replied Kodi “there it is again,” said Kodi, “let’s go check it out to see if whoever is screaming is still alive or if they are dead,” replied Savana. “NO WAY!” replied Hayley, “COME ON,” said Savana “no, I’m not coming,” said Hayley “oh yes, you are, and if you don’t come willingly, I will drag you,” replied Savana “ ok I will come if you don’t drag me.”  
All went to the room and opened the door. Hailey, Gracie, and Savnana saw someone lying on the floor with their chest moving. They are still alive “ who are you, and why are you hear” asked Gracie, “ my name is Willow, and I don’t know why I am here but what I do know is that I want to get out of here” replied Willow.  
“ What happened here” asked Kodi, sprinting into the room, “and who is that” “ her name is Willow,” replied Gracie “ now we have to get out of her with Willow because I’m not leaving without her,” said Hayley. They just as they were about to go down the stairs and leave the house, they heard another ear-splitting scream coming from a room on the second floor. The four friends went up to the place on the second floor and walked into the and found a person sitting on the floor still alive, “are you ok?” asked Gracie “ I think so but my ankle is sore and i can not stand up ” said Michaela Just then a shadow of a man appeared, “who is that” asked Gracie “that is the Black shadow every time someone comes in they see him and runs away, but he stops them, the only way to stop him is to kill him” said Michaela “how do we kill him” asked Hayley “ I don’t know” replied Michaela “ we’re going to die” yelled Hayley and Savana “stop it we are not going to die I know how to kill him” answered Willow “HOW!” we all screamed at once, “ well we have to find the magic book” replied Willow “where is it” asked Kodi “it’s on the first floor” answered replied Willow “ then let’s go then” yelled Gracie “Michalea just stay there and keep quite we will come back for you. WAIT you can’t just run off what if you got lost and besides there a heaps of stairs” said Willow “GIRLS WE BETTER RUN” yelled Savana “why?” replied Hayley “BECAUSE HE IS CHASING US” replied Savana “what do we do know” said Gracie “well there is a lift we can go in but it only holds 4 people so one of has to wait” said Willow “ I will wait” said Savana “ok everyone in, we will wait for you on the first floor there we will all go and find the book” “ ok sounds like a Plan now get going” so everyone got in except Savana. It took about 10 minutes to get to the top floor, and then the lift started to go down; they were still in it. Hayley pressed the button; it went up again; they finally got out of the ride; they all waited for Savana. When everyone was together, we all bolted down the hall; we all saw the room and started our search for the magic book “there it is,” said Kodi. She grabbed the book, but just as she grabbed the book, the black shadow grabbed her, and she had to throw the book to someone else, “quick read out the spell” So Hayley read out the spell, and no one saw the black shadow again.


End file.
